Saru Plushie
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: It all starts with Sanzo buying a plushie that looks like...you can probably tell from the title ne? SanzoxGoku WARNING: Shonen-ai


Saru Plushie

Yo~! My second Saiyuki fic!! Another one-shot, I have one that's not a one-shot planned, but it still has some plot-holes...oh, well...I guess plot-**holes **are better than plot-**chasms**...if I think a little more I'm sure I can work through it all...okay, now I'm feeling guilty...I should be fixing, and finishing my Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, 'Always, Now and Forever'...damn it!! I'm so close!! SO CLOSE TO FINISHING IT!!! Ugh...oh, well...I can try again this weekend...

**WARNING!! **THIS FIC CONTAINS SHONEN-AI, MALEXMALE ROMANCE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, CAUSE IF IT DISTURBS YOU, YOU CAN SIMPLY GO BACK TO THE ARCHIVE AND LOOK FOR SOMETHING ELSE, mild swearing, mild violence and...well...yeah, that's about it.

**DISCLAIMER **~ I DO NOT OWN GENSOUMADEN SAIYUKI...ugh...making funny disclaimers definitely isn't my forte...demo...ganbate Orange!! dekiru yo! Yosh!! Anyways...please, no suing! I take no claim for GS characters, plot, place names, names in general and such. All I own is this story's plot, and nameless OCs.

Now, on to the fic!! A SanzoxGoku fic!!

* * *

It was another wonderful day in Tougenkyou, though the threat of youkai attack still prevailed, the villagers were still going about their lives peacefully and happily...blonde haired, violet eyed, trigger-happy, violent, short-tempered, monks not included. For at this very moment, Genjo Sanzo, was far from what you may call peaceful, or happy...the kappa stole his cigarettes...Hakkai had already left with the credit card to buy supplies...if it were not for two reasons, he would've already gone and whacked the whining saru over the head.

Reason #1: He still had a little cash on him...stole it from the kappa.  
Reason #2: There was no saru for him to whack...Goku had been disappearing off somewhere for the two or three days since they arrived in town.

"Che..." Sanzo muttered, he was pissed, one could also say he was miffed, but he, Genjo Sanzo does **not** get miffed, he was above that. He could practically feel his hands twitching, he needed to hit someone...or at least shoot something. He wasn't so bothered by the lack of nicotine, no, that annoyance pales in comparison to what was going on around him. Every where he went, there were love-sick girls giggling, it was at this moment, he was glad he was dressed like a monk. He kept walking, but stopped in front of a rather brightly coloured shop, the roof's brighter colour, made it stand out from the other shops, and it's walls were white as falling snow, and, unlike the other buildings, a square hole was made in the wall, with a piece of glass, forming a display window.

It wasn't often you see a display window...hell, it wasn't often you see such a bright shop, and it's brightness annoyed...one could even say urked, but the great Genjo Sanzo Houshi does **not **get 'urked', the unholy monk, but that wasn't what caught his eyes. It was something in the display window, a certain plushie...a certain plushie with gold eyes, and a thick mass of short brown hair...a certain plushie that looked a like a certain saru. The said doll was like an SD version of Goku, kawaii and absolutely adorable.

"Oh my god!!"  
"What did I tell you? Adorable huh?" Sanzo's gaze on the Goku/Saru plushie was blocked by two young girls, he 'che'd and left it at that, he didn't like them already.

Sanzo Anger Meter ~ 15%

"Cute? He's adorable!!"  
"Don't you just want to hug him?"

Sanzo Anger Meter ~ 20%

"Well, duh! Let's not even talk about hugging! I want to keep him!"  
"I agree! After all, if I hug him once, I'll never want to let go!"

Sanzo Anger Meter ~ 40%

"EE!! He looks so soft!"  
"Don't you just want nuzzle him? I know I do!"

Sanzo Anger Meter ~ 52%

"Nuzzle him? Let's add stroke, kiss and take him to bed with me every night!!"  
"I know! If I had him, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off!"

Sanzo Anger Meter ~ 99%

"Speaking of which, how much is he?"  
"Who cares! I'd pay with all my allowance if it means he'd be mine!!"

Sanzo Anger Meter ~ 200%

  
Sanzo couldn't help the killing aura surrounding him, even if they were talking about the doll, he couldn't help but flare at what they were saying. _'The saru is my property.' _ He didn't even notice that thought, he was too busy thinking up ways to kill the two girls, brutally and slowly. Without another word, he briskly walked into the store, killing aura and all. After the door closed with the sound of a bell, the girls wrapped their arms around themselves.

"Did you just feel that?"  
"You mean that chill? Yeah...felt like an arctic chill..."

"Worse...felt like some sort of..."  
"Killing aura?"

Both girls fell silent for a moment, before laughing nervously. "What a crazy idea...well, ja!" With that, they parted.

~ * ~

"Ano...sir? Can I help you?" To say the clerk was scared silly, would be an understatement.  
"How much for that thing in the window?" Sanzo's piercing gaze was making said clerk quite uncomfortable.

"Uh...do you mean the pink rabbit?" She shrunk away from the counter, farther away from Sanzo, because after her suggestion, his glare seemed to intensify. "Er...the turtle then?"

Glare

"Um...the plushie?" Seeing no response, no intensified glare, she assumed she guessed right and left the counter. Smiling, she picked up the plushie. "Cute little thing isn't he? Hand made too!" She smiled fondly.

~ * ~

Sanzo glared at the plushie in his hands, the clerk woman had offered him a bag, but he just left, and now that he's calmed down, only one thought's running through his mind.

_'Why did I buy this?'_

Gojyo will be glad to know, that he has a large chunk missing from his wallet. Sanzo didn't understand, why exactly he had lost his temper like that, if one didn't know any better, you'd say he was jealous, but no, the great Genjo Sanzo Houshi-sama did **not**...no, **never** gets jealous, especially not over some baka saru...sure...keep telling yourself that...

He finally reached his destination, a shop that will fit all his drinking and smoking needs. He reached to open the door only to find it closed. He could feel a vein popping up on his forehead.

"Are you all right?" He turned and glared at whoever talked, it was a passing pedestrian. "The shop's closed...too bad...it was still open a minute ago, but the owner suddenly needed to leave."

Turning around, Goku plushie still clutched in his right arm, he left, his robes flowing behind him. Violet eyes glared at the innocent toy, "This is all you fault, bakasaru!" He hissed each word out dangerously, and somewhere, in another part of town, Son Goku sneezed.

~ * ~

Sanzo's POV

Why did I even buy this thing!? I growled angrily as I continued my way down the street, still glaring at the saru plushie. I hate you...that's the only thing I could think of.

'Do you really now?'

Great...now I'm hearing voices in my head...

'Well?'  
Well, what?

'You didn't answer me!'  
I wanted to glare, but there was no one to glare at, so I settled with glaring ahead of me.

'oh, stop that, just answer!'  
Che, like hell I'll answer...

'Didn't you just?'

"URUSAI!"  
"Sanzo?" I turned, not before sticking the plushie into my robes. There, standing at the entrance of the inn, was the saru...the real one, looking at me, with a confused expression. "Ne, Sanzo who were you yelling at?"

"Urusai bakasaru!" That was all I said before whacking his over the head with my infamous paper fan. I smirked in triumph as he squeaked a small 'itai yo', but it quickly dropped when I laid eyes on his sloppily bandaged hands that had been hidden until he had used them to hold the spot I had hit. I grabbed one of his hands, and examined it. "Oi, saru, what happened?"

"Nothing." I narrowed my eyes, he was lying. "I...just...tripped! I tripped and scraped my hands! Don't worry Sanzo! Once Hakkai gets back, he can make it all better!"

I growled, I didn't know why, but I didn't like how he worded that. "Bakasaru."  
I watched, slightly amused, as he pouted. "Sanzo! Saru ja nai yo!!"

"Heh...well you sure act like one." It was the kappa.  
"Gomenasai, shopping took a little longer than expected." And that was Hakkai. Without another word, I tossed the kappa his wallet back. As I walked back in, I ignored the kappa's rants, instead, I heard something rather peculiar...

"Maa, Maa...you seem to have some nasty burns here, Goku."

END Sanzo's POV

~ * ~

Another typical dinner, Goku inhaling all he could, the occasional bicker between bakasaru and ero kappa...er...Goku and Gojyo, always ending with Sanzo's...'peaceful' problem solving...peaceful my ass...he's about as peaceful as a flea is big.

"Oh my god!" Sanzo twitched, he recognized that voice.  
"He looks just like that adorable plushie!"

He didn't have to look to know that both girls were nearing their table.

"Ne, ne, what's your name?" He didn't need to turn to know they're talking to Goku.

"Eh? Ore wa Goku desu!"  
"KAWAII!! He's even cuter than the plushie!"

After about two minutes, Sanzo felt ready to kill both girls, they were practically hanging off of Goku, Goyo had left to go flirt, and Hakkai...was well...just smiling and being Hakkai...but those two aren't important at the moment. _'Bakasaru...bakaonna...'_

**_'Oh? Jealous?' _**It was the voice again. That annoying voice. **_'Looks like Goku-chan is quite popular...' _**Sanzo twitched visibly, only Hakkai noticed, since Goku was busy trying to get loose from the death grip of one of the girls.

_'So what? My Goku knows he shouldn't get attached.'  
**'Your Goku? Funny, I ever knew he belonged to you...'**_

_'Urusai or I'll kill you.'  
**'Love to see you try.'**_

Sanzo stood, and left, without excusing himself. He headed up the stairs back to their room.

_**'Just admit it.'  
**'Admit what?'_

_**'You love him.'  
**'Che, go to hell.'_

Once back in the room, Sanzo pulled out the plushie. "I don't love sarus..." He muttered, fingering the soft fabric, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to believe that. If Goyo ever found out he had this...he'd never hear the end of it...maybe he could burn it? He stared at said plushie, the plushie seemed to stare back blankly.

....stare  
...blank

...stare  
...blank

Sanzo's attention was averted by the sound of feet against wooden floor. Acting indifferent again, he tucked the plushie away in his robes again, and sat down on the bed with the newspaper.

"Ano...Sanzo? Daijoubu ka?" It was Goku...he already knew that though...Hakkai's footsteps made no noise, and he would've knocked...heck, even Gojyo would've knocked. Sanzo chose not to answer, instead, just turned the page, as if not noticing the golden eyed teen at all. "Sorry..." Peering over the edge of the paper, violet met gold. "I did something to make you mad didn't I?"

"Bakasaru..." Was his only reply, but after a moment of silence followed by the rustling of fabric, Sanzo felt a weight on his lap. Putting down his paper, amethyst met golden. Goku was kneeling in front of him, elbows on Sanzo's knees, and head resting on his hands, grinning, and a heart shaped box. "What are you doing bakasaru?"

"I...I made these for you..." Goku avoided Sanzo's eyes. "I heard...that...well...you're suppose to make chocolates for the one you love and care for." He grinned. "And the first person I thought of was you! Koishiteru..." He murmured the last part quietly, but Sanzo heard it. Silence reigned supreme.

_'He loves me?'_ Sanzo couldn't help the happy feeling in him...one could even call that feeling bubbly, but the...ah, you get the point. He thought back to the day, it was all very strange. There were so many things he could say, ranging from insults, rejection to telling the saru the fact that not only were **girls** suppose to be giving the chocolates, Valentines day was also about five months away, but he didn't say anything, instead, he opened the box and tentatively ate one.

It wasn't that bad...considering it looked more like a crisp looking black brown mass more than chocolates. It was then that what Hakkai said came back to mind.

_"Maa, Maa...you seem to have some nasty burns here, Goku."_

Placing a hand on Goku's forehead, he whispered, "Che, bakasaru, always making me worry..." Goku merely looked at him with curious golden eyes, very much the same expression as the one he first wore when Sanzo first found him. Sanzo wanted to slap himself silly, or at least shoot himself...how could the saru be so oblivious? So naive? Tilting-up Goku's face, he leaned in close so that their noses were practically touching. He narrowed his eyes and whispered possessively, "No one, and I repeat **no one** can **ever** touch you without my permission."

Before the other boy could answer, Sanzo crushed their lips together in a soul searing kiss. It was a moment of complete bliss for both of them, and when they parted, Sanzo pulled Goku into a hug. Resting on the bed, Goku still clutched in his arms, the blonde monk buried his face in the latter's hair, inhaling the sweet scent that was Goku. He could feel Goku snuggle up to him, and he tightened his hold. After a few moments, he could hear steady breathing, signifying that the itan was asleep.

"Harahetta..." Sanzo lightly ran his hand through the younger one's hair, even in his sleep, food was all he could think of. He was actually surprised the saru had left half his dinner downstairs, uneaten. "Sanzo..." So food wasn't the only thing he dreamed of...

Needless to say, after a while, even Sanzo fell asleep too, and wrapped in each other's arms, they slept, and that was how Gojyo and Hakkai had found them. The next day, Gojyo nearly had a new hole opened in his skull, after pushing his luck a little far with the teasing. Everything was back to normal...well, close to normal...and as for the plushie...well, the same fate that befell other plushies befell him too...he was given a name. Not so surprisingly, Sanzo had given the plushie the name, Saru...though no one except Sanzo knew of Saru's existence...and I gonna assume you'll help keep it that way, after all, you don't want a bullet through your head do you?

~*Owari*~

* * *

So? How was it? I tried to keep everyone in character, though Sanzo is just the tiniest bit OOC, of course I suppose that's the humor, ne? Well, I tired to make this funny...

Ja ne Minna!


End file.
